


Good boy

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Knotting, M/M, Sam in a Skirt, Teacher!Dean, Wincest - Freeform, omega!Sam, over a desk, student!Sam, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was always cocky that he was going to be an Alpha, until he turns out to be an Omega.  Now can Dean his Alpha teacher resist when he's got him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good boy

Gripping the sides of his desk hard, Dean couldn’t stop the curse that came from between his lips as Sam walked by the room. When he had first seem the student today, he had the biggest smirk on his face, watching Sam walk down the halls blushing. The skirt he was wearing making quite a statement and it wasn’t the one that he though he would be. As each male came of age and grew into either an Alpha, a Beta or an Omega, they are required to wear a certain article of clothing depending on what they are. The clothing is to show what they are, though only have to wear them for a week. Alpha’s are to wear special jeans, that are a dark purple color, with black stitching. Beta’s are to wear plain skorts that go down to their knees. And Omega’s have it worst of all, they are forced to wear white skirts that barely come down to mid thigh and have to wear panties not boxers.

There are people out there that think this system should be removed, but they don’t understand. Omega’s are basically the worst thing you can be, their heats are pretty much unbearable without an Alpha to fuck them. On the flip side, they are also one of the most sneered at, hence the humiliation of wearing a skirt on top of that. But what the people who want to get rid of the dressing rule don’t get is that all an Alpha, Beta or Omega wants, is to find it’s mate. So dressing them up right out of the gate helps, nearly 80 percent of the ones that find their mate their freshman year stay together forever. The other is just some Alpha looking for a good time with a little Omega slut, since unless they put a claiming bite, they aren’t mated. And not many Alpha’s are looking for Omega mates any way, so most hop from one Alpha to another until the end. Beta’s are different, they go through a shallower heat that can just usually be taken care of with masturbation. Also they don’t NEED the knot like Omega’s do, so they could spend their lives with a regular male and never be unhappy.

What made Dean laugh so much at first seeing Sam in the skirt bright and early Monday morning was how cocky the kid used to be. He would go around and act like when he got his knot, the world would be his bitch. And now he’s the worlds bitch.

Later on was when things changed. The first thing Dean noticed was that Sam constantly had a blush on his face, also a light sheen of sweat. He figured it was just from the humiliation of becoming an Omega and wearing the skirt that showed off nearly all of his long legs. Then he got close enough to smell him.

When Dean was in school he was one of the lucky one, able to wear those jeans into school with a huge smirk on his face. None of the little Beta’s really did anything for him, though watching them suck his cock was great. It was the Omega’s, the way they smelled when they were in heat or close to it made him hard as a rock. He had plans for going to collage and didn’t want to be tied down, so he fucked his way through all the Omega’s in his class, leaving them all heart broken. So when Sam walked close to him, he was harder than a rock and took all of his self control to not pounce on the kid.

In the back of his lust addled mind, he begged to question why he was even out of the house, Omega’s shouldn’t be out during their heats. There are other reasons, but the biggest is how many time bad things happen to them because of all the new Alpha’s. It takes years to not just react to your body telling you to go and take what should be yours from the Omega’s. So there are a lot of times Alpha’s unwillingly rape Omega’s because it’s what their body said to do. Not that the law blames the Alpha’s, just the Omega’s for being out.

Luckily for Dean it was now after school and he wouldn’t have to worry about seeing Sam until tomorrow, or after that. He might call in sick a few days, get away from the temptation all together, it would be smarter.

Getting up from his desk, he made his way into the small back room and started putting his things away. From where he was he could hear a slight commotion in the hall way, but put it out of his mind until the smell hit him again. Sam. And he was close. Stepping out of the room, Dean swallowed hard at the sight of Sam leaning against the closed, and from what he could see locked, door.

“Mr. Campbell” Deans voice made Sams head snap up, the blush growing darker. “What are you doing in here?”

“Hiding” Sam said, his voice nearly close to a whine.

Dean could see a fear in his eyes, even from where he was staying across the room from him.

“From whom?”

“Lucifer, he just got his knot and ... and he... he tried” Sam stuttered, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Deans eyes widened and a growl was trying to force it’s way up into his throat at the thought of someone touching Sam. He must have made a noise, because Sam gasped a little his hips jerking before he looked scared again.

“You... you’re an Alpha” He said in a tiny voice, looking ready to bolt.

“I am, but don’t worry, I’m not going to rape you”

“I’m not affecting you?”

“You are, very much so” Dean said, taking a deep breath, his pupils growing. “But I have more control than most”

“Oh”

The way Sam nearly sounded disappointed made Deans cock twitch and the hunger to fuck him even worse.

“You almost sound, like you don’t want me to” Dean said, his voice getting deeper.

Sams head snapped up again, the blush dark on his cheeks as he bit his lip. “Maybe”

“I’m your teacher”

“So, I’m your student and you still want me”

“It’s not a good idea” Dean mumbled, though he was already stalking closer to the teen.

“I think it is” Sam panted, the front of his skirt very much tented as Dean caged him against the door, not touching still.

“Oh, and you’re not worried I could lose my job for this?” Dean said, his nose nearly touching Sams neck, taking in his smell.

“Aren’t you worried I could get raped?” Sam fired back, his back arching as Dean licked a bead of sweat off his neck.

“Sassy little bitch aren’t you?” Dean growled, finally pressing his body against Sams, making the younger whine.

“Please, need you, need your knot” Sam gasped, wrapping his arms around Deans neck, trying to lock their lips together.

Pressing Sam against the door harder, he kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around him, grabbing his ass. Dean could already feel the slick coming from his hole, making his cock beg to be buried in the wet heat.

“Go, bend over my desk, now” Dean said, pulling back from Sam with a great effort.

Sam let out a whimper as he all but ran over to the desk, lying his upper half on it, his ass sticking up in the air. Licking his lips Dean came over, flipping the skirt up and running his thumbs over the tight globes.

“Want me to fill up your hole don’t you?” Dean asked, voice husky.

“Yes, please, fuck me”

“How bad do you want it Sam?”

“Bad, so fucking bad, need it please, give me your knot” He whined as Dean pulled the panties down and they pooled around Sams ankles.

Sams hole glistened in the harsh over head lights, the pucker clenching every time Dean touched any part of the teen.

“Such a pretty little hole” He groaned, rubbing a finger around it before slipping it in.

Sams moans immediately doubled as Dean started moving his finger in and out of the wetness, slipping another finger in with no resistance.

“Gonna feel so nice on my cock, press my knot into you, make you come on it” He moaned, pulling his fingers out and getting his pants open.

Sams babbling plea’s were cut off as Dean slipped the head of his cock into him, a shiver running through both of them. Holding onto his hips, Dean pressed slowly in, the tight heat driving him crazy as he fully bottomed out.

“Fuck” He growled, pulling out slowly before slamming home again.

Dean could barely make out any words that were spilling from the teens mouth as he started fucking into him faster. The only thing he could make out was his own name and more, which he had no qualms with. He wasn’t even sure how long he had been fucking him, so lost in the pleasure, when his knot started to grow.

“Gonna knot you baby boy, fill you up” Dean growled, leaning over Sam, pressing his chest to his back.

“Want it” Sam keened, pressing against Dean as the knot grew more. “Want you”

“I’m right here, gonna knot you so good”

“No, want, want to be yours” Sam whined, the knot pressing hard against his prostate.

“You want to be my mate?” Dean asked, a little dumfounded, trying to keep his mind straight.

“Yes, wanted it from the moment I knew what I was, want to be yours”

“Sammy” Dean panted.

“Please, please, make me yours, don’t want anyone else”

Dean could feel his knot growing fast, nearly full as Sams inner muscles started to quiver, the younger was close. Disregarding everything that told him not to, Dean slammed into Sam one more time, biting his neck hard enough to break the skin. The effect was immediate, Sam came with a moaning gasp, causing Dean to follow him over the edge. Pulling his mouth off Sams neck, he licked the drops of blood that were escaping, until they slowly stopped. Maneuvering them around the desk, Dean sat down, pulling Sam with him slowly, sitting so they were both comfortable.

“You know that I really could lose my job for what I just did” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Sam, holding him close.

“No you can’t” Sam mumbled, nuzzling his forehead against Deans neck.

“Huh?”

“It’s in the schools hand book, if an Alpha teacher takes an Omega student as a mate, he can not be penalized for it. There are rules against having sex on school grounds, unless said male is in heat and you can’t just fuck a student”

“Has to be a mating?”

“Mmhmm”

“Is that why you wanted me to mate you?” Dean asked, rubbing his hand over Sams stomach.

“No, like I said, wanted you from the first second I realized what I was”

“I see”

They sat in silence, one or the other moaning softly every once and a while when they would shift, before Dean remembered something.

“Why were you out during your heat anyway? The rules of dressing say that you can be exempt from showing up in the first week if you’re an early bloomer and go into heat”

“My parents, they hate the fact of what I became, so they were trying to punish me”

“Punish... they wanted something to happen to you?” Dean asked, startled.

“Yea, since they knew I didn’t want to become that kind of Omega, one that just went from person to person. That I wanted to find my mate and have them love me” He said softly.

“Well, you have me now and I won’t let anything happen to you”

“And no one else will try anything with me?”

“Nope, you smell like me and it’s kind of like a ‘touch him and die’ kinda smell to other Alpha’s”

“Oh, good” Sam smiled, looking over his shoulder and giving Dean a kiss.

Dean smiled a little and kissed Sam back, already working out a plan to get him away from his parents as he moved his hips lightly, making Sam moan.

“Dean” He whined.

“Come on baby, I know you can come for me again” He smirked, wrapping his fingers around Sams getting hard cock.

“Yea, for you”

“Good boy”


End file.
